emotions by myrtja
by Abigail D
Summary: this is an edited, betaed chapter of myrtjas 'Emotions'


Malfoy ran his hand through his hair and brushed imaginary dust from the back of his robe. Can't have himself looking less than perfect. He walked to potions and waited for class to start. Potter walked in the aisle picking up a parchment that Weasley had charmed improperly to fly into the trash. The atmosphere was relaxed until Professor Snape announced partners for the next potions unit.

"This potion will take exactly on month to brew. This potion will be examined in your N.E.W.T.S, so I suggest you to know everything about this potion." Snape explained "Now, the groups are as followed." …

"Professor Snape"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Snape nearly drawled.

"I don't have a partner."

Snape rolled his eyes in an annoyed gesture.

'_That ignorant little prat. How could he not have a partner? Probably just wants to get away from Parkinson._'

He looked down on his parchment with the list of groups, only to find that Malfoy was obviously not on it. He let out a small growl before he looked up again. Draco shot him an icy glare when their eyes met.

"Is this your subtle way of punishing me for choosing to stay in contact with him?" Draco hissed. He stood 3 feet ways from the teacher's desk but Snape heard him thoroughly. He almost though Draco was going on a rampage but it never came. Draco just stood there, glaring at him.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy," Snape finally announced. Draco went to take a seat but then his godfather's voice cut him off once more. "In the back of the classroom would be better for now, I _suggest_."

Draco stood up short and went to sit down in the last seat of the last row. He sat close to the ingredients closet and the sink, but far enough away to not be effected by any 'accidents'.

Professor Snape looked at the list again. He could have sworn he had an even amount of students since Montague had been transferred to Durmstrang because his mother didn't think Hogwarts was _efficient enough_. After he didn't get nowhere with that, he scanned the class for any left-overs. His eyes stopped on a raven haired boy who was standing by the sinks washing his hands. Harry dried them in an unbearably slow manner only to walk back to the door where he stood and watched everyone else working. Then it came to Snape! He scanned his parchment again and cursed under his breathe. Potter wasn't on the list either. He just pinched the bridge of his nose when the rumor reached him. He snatched the parchment out the air and read:

_EXTRA! __EXTRA!_

_Golden Boy and Silver Prince_

_seemed to be paired for potion__-project_

_for a whole MONTH!!_

_And Snape has no idea!!!_

_He's clueless!!!!!!_

Snape cussed again. How could he _forget_ a person like _Potter._ When his mind stopped cursing himself he lifted his head, gazed directly at Harry and said:

"Mr. Potter, could you please tell me why you seem to be the only one that is not working?"

"Yes professor." Potter replied.

Snape blinked, waiting for an answer. Silence filled the room and when the seconds went by Snape became impatient. About a minute later he realized that Potter was trying to be smart! The reason why this insolent brat wasn't answering was that he didn't directly _told_ him to do so. He stared at Harry and Harry stared back at him, none of them dared to blink, to break the eye-contact.

Snape's lips twitched; the only visible sign that he was annoyed. Though, on the inside, he was not just annoyed, he was seething. The silence became thicker every second. No one dared to move; all potions were forgotten while everyone openly stared at either Snape or Potter when suddenly a loud SPLASH broke the silence. Snape turned to face Longbottom, still not blinking at all.

"Longbottom!" Snape barked. "What do you think you're doing? You and Weasley had better get yourselves to the hospital wing and get yourselves cleaned up. I want you back here before class is over." His voice so low and cold, he practically hissed at the end.

'_What was I thinking putting Longbottom and Weasley together?_' He reprimanded himself.

He turned to face Potter who had never moved and inch from where he stood.

"Potter, sit down" he sighed and went back to his parchments. Only two seconds later he heard it: "AWWW" the class was disappointed. '_Victory!'_ Potter blinked first.

After the first blink, he blinked a couple more times to get his eyes to work properly.

'_Shit!_' he thought, '_I lost again. Oh well, there's always next time._'

A couple of seconds later he heard what he was waiting for: the rustle of parchment. He heard a few people gasp then he looked up and it was Parkinson who spoke.

"No way!" she said when the rumor had reached her. She looked down again as if expecting the words to change.

The rumor flew over to Malfoy and Harry watched him reading it. Draco slinked down in his chair causing his hair to cover his eyes. It was a nice view of him.

"Potter, why don't you finally go and sit next to Malfoy. You two are working together. Sit down and start the potion." Snape stated. "By the way, if any of you really thinks I'm going to accept a potion that already looks less than half assed, then you have another thing coming. I suggest _all _of you dump them out and start over."

Groans could be heard from every corner of the classroom, except Harry's of course.

"Silence!" Snape said. Not even once looking up. Shuffling of the feet could be heard then the occasional splash and burping of the sinks.

When one unfinished potion's droplets landed too close to Malfoy's robes, he hissed at the ground. Harry noticed this and made eye contact with Malfoy and moved to go to the farthest corner of the classroom, away from the sink. Malfoy walked over to Harry and wanted to tell him something, but there was nothing more than hissing that came out of his mouth.

"I'm a _Parselmouth_, and _I_ couldn't even understand that." Harry said and surpressed a chuckle.

Draco would have smirked had it not been Potter he was talking to.

"I said, this table is cursed. There's a ghost who died of a potions accident centuries ago and gets peeves to mess up his/her/their potions," he said a little slower. "And even if Peeves doesn't show up, any potion here always end up a disaster, even if you follow the instructions correctly."

Hearing that, Harry smirked to himself. He pulled out a pack of gum of his robes and gave Malfoy a stripe.

"Chew it." Harry told at Malfoy's confused look. He never had seen something like that before. "Don't worry, it's not venomed. It's really delicious."

A little hesitating Draco shoved the stripe in his mouth and started chewing as well. Fifteen seconds later Harry extended his hand requesting the gum back. Malfoy complied even more confused. He watched when Harry muttered a spell, morphed the two gums together and sticked it under the table. With another spell the table glowed and dimmed out.

"Done. No more curse. Can we start working now?" Malfoy nodded dumbly. For a few moments Malfoy just stared into space. Then, with a mental slap, he fixed his face into the famous Malfoy mask and started on the potion.


End file.
